Blue Christmas
by faewolfxvi
Summary: Christmas is a time to celebrate with the ones you love. How cruel the holidays can be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK so I posted this around Christmas on Tumblr and figured I'd actually finish it and post it here as a one shot, or two shot, another short drabble of Fleurmione :)**

* * *

Blue Christmas

Large get togethers were never Fleur's thing. It's not that she didn't enjoy her friends' company, on the contrary, she loved her friends, but tonight wasn't just her friends. It was her friends, their friends and their friend's friends. Too many 'ands' for the part Veela's liking as she sat in the den of the Burrow sipping on some eggnog. She watched as all the Weasley children socialized and she spotted Harry Potter with his arm around Ginny as the girl showed off her glimmering engagement ring.

"All right, Fleur?" Luna Lovegood, a peculiar girl who was in Ginny's year sat down next to the French woman, her deep blue eyes dreamy as she spoke. "You haven't been enjoying yourself, have you." It was a statement, not a question as Fleur sighed and set her glass down.

"Being around people I don't know makes me uneasy." Fleur answered honestly as she readjusted in the large arm chair. "Or as George would say, 'I lack the holiday spirit', but it is only the first of December."

"The Weasleys never need a reason to celebrate since the war ended." The younger blonde smiled as she looked around the Burrow and a smile crept onto her lips. "And it's nice to see old friends. Speaking of, have you seen Hermione?" Fleur almost flinched at the name before shaking her head in response. "Shame, I wanted to congratulate her on her job at the Ministry."

"If you would excuse me, Luna," The Veela muttered as she stood and picked up her empty glass. "I need a refill." The former Ravenclaw smiled and nodded as Fleur made her way through the crowd towards the unoccupied kitchen. At the mention of Hermione's name, she suddenly felt alone and wanted to be as far from the party as she could get. So without a second thought, she placed her glass in the sink and snuck out the back door into the frigid night air.

The night sky was void of any clouds and it seemed as though you could reach out and touch the stars, they were so bright. Fleur released a sigh as the sounds of the festivities muffled once the door shut and with a flick of her wrist, she cleared a spot on the stoop so she could sit. Her breath came in puffs of fog as she rested her elbows on her knees and gazed into the blanket of stars above her. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and placed one between her lips before snapping her fingers to light it.

"Fleur?" The blonde jumped at the sound of her name before she whipped her head around to see the silhouette of the woman who had been plaguing her mind since her name had been spoken. Dressed in a sweater Fleur assumed was made by Molly, stood Hermione in a pair of slippers that were too big for her feet and a folded quilt in her arms. "I saw you come out here, thought you might get chilled without a jacket." The brunette frowned when she saw the stick between Fleur's lips. "You know those will kill you." Fleur rolled her eyes mentally and huffed.

"I'm already dying, Hermione." She added coldly before shaking her head, trying to be friendly as she took the proffered blanket. "That's very considerate of you though to worry about me." The Veela managed a small smile as she stood and Hermione sighed before standing next to the woman. "I was in such a rush for fresh air I forgot my coat, thank you." Hermione nodded as she wrung her hands together and worried her bottom lip as Fleur wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. There wasn't much of a breeze, but winter hung heavy in the air as she shivered. "You don't need to stay out here, Hermione, Luna was actually looking for you."

"I dont want to leave you alone, Fleur," The brunette lowered her gaze to the ground and dug her toe into the porch as Fleur took a drag of the cigarette, exhaling through her nose. "Not after what what happened last Christmas."

Last Christmas, or a few weeks before to be more accurate. Fleur sighed, knowing were this conversation was headed. As much as she longed to hear Hermione's voice, she did not want to hear the pity and guilt that was bubbling in her throat as the brunette opens her mouth to speak again. Another long inhale of nicotine, and another, then the cigarette was spent and the blonde flicked it out into the snow.

"Not tonight, oui?" Fleur interjected as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders and turned her gaze back to the heavens. "We shouldn't speak of such depressing things when there is a party going on." She wanted to tell Hermione to leave, but she could never speak those words to the young witch, and so the Veela prayed the book worm would take the hint to rejoin her friends.

"You know I'm not one for large parties." Hermione sighed as she shuffled over, closer to Fleur as the blonde sat back down. There was a time when the French woman would be ecstatic just to bask in Hermione's radiance and essence, but now, though a small part of her longed for her to be closer, her conscious mind was in control and warned to keep her distance.

**_She didn't want you._** Blue eyes narrowed as her own voice echoed in her ears. The brunette waved her hand and a spot on the worn lumber cleared of snow next to Fleur who closed her eyes and sighed

"Are we ever going to talk about us?" For being a former Gryffindor, Hermione's voice was barely a breath as her dark brown eyes glanced towards the woman next to her. "I know I hurt you, Fleur, but I just-"

"You weren't ready." Fleur finished without opening her eyes. "I know, we talked already, Hermione. I don't see what else there is to discuss."

"I still love you." The Veela in her blood flared as azure orbs snapped open and she turned to see the moonlight reflecting in Hermione's eyes.

"How dare you." She hissed softly as she shook her head and closed her eyes. "How dare you come to me and tell me you love me when you broke my heart. How dare you have feelings for me after you made me suffer. I'm still suffering and you know that don't you? How can you toy with my emotions when you know I'm dying without you?"

"You can't be angry with me, Fleur." Hermione retorted as she steeled her nerves and hardened her gaze. "You can't just start dating someone for less than a year and tell them they're your mate for life. I wasn't ready! I'm still not ready! For Merlin's sake I'm twenty-one years old!" She paused to take a breath while running her fingers fervently through her curls. "We were only together for seven months. You frightened me, told me that I would never love anyone but you and I don't have control. No one has control over me Fleur and I will be damned if anyone is in control of who I love other than me!"

"You knew I would get sick!" The Veela persisted as she shed the blanket from her shoulders and stood up abruptly. "I told you what your leaving would do to me and you still left! And now here you are a year or so later, telling me you love me."

"I do."

"Then why do you let me suffer?!" There was no warning when Hermione grasped Fleur's hand and yanked her down before crashing their lips together roughly.

Fleur squeaked in shock as she felt Hermione's lips meld so perfectly with her own. Her cerulean eyes wide while the brunette's were closed in a mix of anger and ecstasy. The Veela within was flaring at the contact, overjoyed to have her mate so close, but Fleur's more rational side was conflicted. She wanted this, by the gods did she want this, but not like this. Not here. Not out of pity and remorse or guilt because Hermione knew she was causing the French woman pain. She wanted it because Hermione wanted it.

She wanted it to be because Hermione couldn't stand to be away from her, couldn't bear to not have her hands on her body or have emptiness between their lips. No, Fleur didn't want her charity of this fleeting love. The Veela, the human, wanted more, but one can't argue when the woman you love is kissing you so fervently.

Regardless, Fleur let her eyes flutter shut as her lips began to slip and move with Hermione's and she practically growled when a breathy moan escaped the brunette's throat. Her hands rested on the shorter woman's shoulders and pulled her closer. She needed her closer, needed to make sure this was real, that this was truly Hermione.

It was searing, having Hermione's lips on hers with such force, but at the same time, feeling her fighting against her want. It was bittersweet in a sense that Fleur knew the younger witch couldn't stay away from her, but wanted nothing more than to keep her distance, if only to prove that she could do it. All in all, the kiss was agonizingly perfect.

Hermione's lips froze and scorched in unison, making the blonde flinch and whimper at the pain, the need for her touch. Hands tangled in silvery blonde locks as the Veela gasped for the oxygen that Hermione had so swiftly stolen from her lungs before their lips were forced together again.

It was Heaven and Hell in one moment. Love and suffering in one kiss. To her Veela it was enough, almost perfect, but Fleur knew it was ephemeral. There could be no pain without pleasure, no restriction without defiance, and Hermione was her own contradiction. She wanted to prove to Fleur she could control her own fate, her own love, but wanted nothing more than to defy her own will and submit to the bond that compelled her to love unconditionally.

Hermione was the Harbinger of Fleur's agony and unyielding, unwavering, irrevocable love. In her gold tinged eyes, her mate was perfect. She would take the beatings, the sickness, the pain, she would even face death if it meant staying close to the brunette. The thought of death broke the part-Veela from her reverie and she gasped before gently pushing Hermione away by the shoulders.

"This isn't right." Fleur's voice was weak, ragged, as if Hermione had stolen her voice from her throat. "We...we can't be doing this." The shorter witch's brow furrowed slightly before she disentangled her fingers from Fleur's hair and sighed.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered as she gently laid her hands on top of pale porcelain. "I-"

"Herm-own-ninny?" The back door creaked open and Hermione pulled her hands away from Fleur's as if her skin had burned her. The act broke the Veela's already damaged heart as she tried to inconspicuously increase the distance between herself and Hermione. "I haff been looking all over for you. Hallo, Fleur."

"Viktor." A small smile spread on her lover's lips. _Hers_. Before Hermione stood and Fleur tried her best not to growl as the lumbering man drew closer. "Sorry, I was just..." Hermione glanced down at Fleur who refused to make eye contact. "Fleur was out here alone and I wanted to make sure she didn't freeze to death."

"Ah, I see." The blonde clenched her jaw as she heard the sound of a kiss being laid only Merlin knows where before a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. "Do you want my jacket, Fleur?" The Veela wanted to rip that hand from his body, to make him suffer for laying any part of him near Hermione. But that would cause a scene and probably have her thrown into Azkaban.

"Thank you, Viktor." There was a prickling on the back of Fleur's neck that she tried her damnedest to ignore before she stood and turned to face the couple in case she lost control. "But I was actually going to head home." Fleur summoned the quilt to her before folding it and offering it back to Hermione. "It was nice to see you both, but I'm a bit tired, I think the cold weather gets to me more and more every year."

"A shame," The Bulgarian said as his face fell slightly, genuinely saddened by the fact he hadn't seen his fellow champion in years. "I was hoping we could catch up, but I don't want to keep you if you're tired."

"Yes, well, I'm getting older it seems." Fleur chuckled as a sharp pain began to stab at her shoulders. "But please, you two should rejoin the party. It was pleasant to see both of you, despite how brief it was." She glanced at Hermione then, who looked concerned, which angered Fleur even more.

"Be careful apparating home." Viktor smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the Veela chastely on both of her cheeks. "I hope we can meet again to catch up." Fleur nodded and forced her most pleasant smile she could muster. Viktor gently took Hermione's hand and made their way back towards the house, Fleur still smiling as the brunette glanced over her shoulder, a troubled expression still marring her face.

Once they had disappeared inside, Fleur clenched her jaw, hearing her bones crack and muscles tear to accommodate for what was growing. She bit back a groan as her shirt tore and an intense burning filled her back before she lurched forward, hands catching the railing to stay on her feet. If you had been watching, it was a fluid shift, no noise or blood, nothing gory, but to Fleur, it was excruciating.

Her Veela fought for control. She was weak in this state. Exhausted from fighting off her shift, mentally weak from allowing herself to fall to Hermione's and her own needs. It was too much and as her shimmering, dark blue wings stretched and flexed after being confined for so long, she caught the sight of Viktor with his arm lovingly around Hermione's waist through the window. They seemed happy, they seemed together as they talked with their friends.

"Bulgarians." Fleur hissed as she turned from the Burrow and with a mighty flex of her wings, lifted herself off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: part 2! This is taking an interesting turn after I did some research and my own spin on what happens when a Veela is heartbroken / or feels betrayed. Soooo I hope you guys enjoy and ignore my typos for now :D**

* * *

Blue Christmas

Part Deux

Fleur groaned when the sun filtered through the crack in her curtains and cursed her laziness when closing them the previous night. She huffed softly as she sat up and her muscles froze and tensed from the exertion from carrying her body home. The Veela rolled her shoulders slowly, trying to loosen up the aches and knots in her body. Her blue eyes looked out the window and saw a soft flurry of snow swirling through the air. She finally swung her legs over the bed and stretched fully before standing, slowly, and walking to her bathroom.

The blonde flinched as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and she looked gaunt in the face. A hand ran down over her eyes before turning the water on in the shower and leaning forward on the sink as she felt her body weaken. Ever since Hermione had left, the sickness had hit her hard with the sudden absence of her mate and then after the events of last night, her body had flared with strength enough for her to fly home.

Steam started to fill the small bathroom as the mirror fogged and when Fleur opened her eyes again, she gasped at the dark figure she saw behind her. A hand slammed into the mirror before it squeaked as her palm slid against it, swiping the fog that had condensed there. Her heart raced when she saw nothing, her hands shaky as she continued to stare into the mirror. Eyes that used to be so vibrant and deep blue, were fading, constantly shadowed and she winced when she saw flecks of silver surrounding her pupils.

Fleur was changing, slowly, but indefinitely becoming something she feared. A creature that couldn't control themselves, constantly burdened by sorrow and loss. In the Veela's eyes, she was betrayed, and because of that, she was turning into the creatures Veela all over the world told to frighten their children. The Harbinger of storms that could freeze one solid for the rest of eternity.

"I won't become that." She spat before shedding her clothes and stepping into the scorching spray of water, as if it would wash away the cold she felt in her bones. "I will not let myself become that demon." She didn't notice the air around her chill or the way her hands were splayed against the wall as she fell victim to the torrents of water cascading down her back. A frost built slowly on the tile as Fleur closed her eyes and tried to forget.

x-x

"Shame Fleur had to leave so early." Ron muttered before shoving another piece of toast in his mouth and chewed vigorously. Hermione still wasn't used to the sight and cringed at the crumbs that fell from his lips as he dipped another piece into his egg. "I mean, did any of ya get to even talk to her?" Harry, Ginny, and the twins all shook their heads as Luna nodded as did Hermione.

"Just for a moment." Luna sighed as she took a sip from her tea. "She seemed rather down, I don't think she was enjoying herself much, but she looked a bit ill also."

"Maybe that's why she left so soon." Harry pitched in as he rubbed the stubble on his chin. "She has been looking paler than normal as of late." Hermione frowned as every pair of eyes, other than Luna's, fell on her. "Have you talked to her about how she's doing, 'Mione?"

"Why does everyone assume I've talk to her?" The others at the table all looked away sheepishly, but Luna looked her dead in the eye with the kindest of smiles.

"Because you're her mate." Hermione wanted to flinch at the younger blonde's words, but right did she have? She was, in all technicalities of the word, Fleur's chosen mate. The only woman the Veela would ever love and longed to be with. But the words felt vile in Hermione's mouth the first time she'd spoke them. They were chains that held her down and a path she herself, had not chosen to walk.

Hermione knew that once a Veela found its mate, it was inevitable. They would be together forever, but Hermione Granger wasn't some ill-learned woman who fell for a pretty face and charming smile. Hell, it had taken her months, years of knowing Fleur before she'd even agreed to go on a date. Yet, here she was still in her dilemma. As much as she wanted to admit there wasn't a strong, overwhelming **_need_ **to be close to Fleur, to know if she was all right and to see her as much as possible, Hermione fought it. She wasn't going to have her life controlled by, what could possibly be called a myth, no, she was in control of her life, who she fell in love with and how to handle it.

"Hermione?" The brunette shook from her thoughts as Harry called her gently and she frowned, shaking her head.

"She's..." Hermione wasn't quite sure how to finish her sentence. "She's weak, tired, I know she's been smoking." She hissed as her brown eyes narrowed and a burning irritation erupted in her chest. A indignant huff escaped her lungs as she stood from the table and pushed her chair back. "If she wants to further to deteriorate her own health, what can I do about it?"

The brunette didn't wait for an answer as she left her friends, staring dumbfounded at one another, and stormed her way up the rickety stairs to the room she was sharing with Ginny. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as her head dropped in her hands and fingers combed roughly through her hair. There as a harsh stinging in her chest that resonated through her arms to the palms of her hands. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed Fleur horribly.

Hermione wasn't sure what made her go back to Viktor after she'd left Fleur last year, but the lumbering man offer some comfort for her. Sure there was some lingering feelings there, more so with Viktor than Hermione, but the brunette thought that she might as well give it a try for her own sake. Viktor was a kind man, always attentive to Hermione and never forceful in any way, but he wasn't Fleur Delacour.

He didn't make Hermione's heart race with just a glance like Fleur could or leave her breathless with the slightest touch. Just thinking about the blonde made her long for the Veela's presence. A long breath was released as Hermione tried to steel herself, convince herself she would be all right without Fleur and vice versa.

"How can I be in love without making my own decision?" She asked herself as she sat up straight and stared out the window at the heavy dark clouds that hung overhead in the distance, a promise of a storm.

"Hermione?" Ginny's muffled voice sounded through the door as she knocked and Hermione sighed before answering.

"Come in." The red head entered apprehensively before peeking her head in to see her friend staring out the window.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" The youngest Weasley queried as she shut the door and sat down on her bed. "You seem a little...well, sad."

"Sad?" Hermione blinked a few times before turning to face her young friend with an expression of shock. "I'm not sad."

"You are, 'Mione." Ginny ran her hand through her ginger hair and sighed. "You may not notice, or you think it's some other emotion, but the look on your face doesn't lie. You miss Fleur, don't you." Hermione flinched slightly, turning away with a furrowed brow as Ginny rolled her eyes and moved closer. "You don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed of missing someone you love, it's natural."

"Except the way I found out." The brunette bit sardonically as she scoffed. "Other people, normal couples fall into love over time, Fleur and I, we just...she expected me to be in love when the relationship started!" Hermione stood and folded her arms over her chest, facing the window to see the black storm cloud brooding in the sky. "I can't, I'm not like that, Ginny. Everything for me takes time. Everything. There was no time with Fleur, there are rituals to go through for mating. Binding ceremonies and all this has to happen within a year of the mate's accepting that they are forever bound to the Veela!"

Hermione rolled her neck, trying to ease the tension in her muscles before closing her eyes and letting out a heavy breath. She loved Fleur, she couldn't deny that, couldn't say that there was no way in Hell she wouldn't be with her for the long run if things had been different. If she hadn't been a Veela, but that wasn't Hermione's place to say, because she knew if Fleur Delacour wasn't part-Veela, she wouldn't be Fleur Delacour.

"Sounds like you know a lot about what's going on." Ginny quirked an eyebrow as Hermione shook her head again. "If you're so against becoming Fleur's _destined _mate, why did you do such extensive research?"

"I wanted to know if it was a farce." The older witch answered firmly, without skipping a beat. She was a person of knowledge, after all. "I needed to learn what I could, I thought that would ease the shock, but it didn't. If anything, the few books I could find on Veela culture were lacking at best. They made it seem so dramatic and dangerous."

"You got scared."

"I'm still scared." Hermione finally turned to face the red head. "Fleur could die, Ginny. She could die from this...this 'sickness' that could manifest in her blood if I don't bond with her." Ginny offered a questioning expression as Hermione sighed, ready to explain. "Veela's have one mate, for the rest of their lives and once they find them, there will never be another in their eyes. But this mate isn't always willing." _I'm a good example. _Hermione thought sarcastically. "If a Veela's mate doesn't reciprocate their feelings, essentially, the Veela will become ill."

"How ill?" The Weasley asked curiously. "And from what?"

"No one really knows except for a Veela." The brunette answered in an exasperated tone. "All I know is, is that a Veela's ultimate goal in their life is to find their true mate." Hermione sat down on the bed again, dropping her head in her hands and feeling suddenly guilty. Remembering the paler than normal skin on the blonde and her thing features. "It would almost have been better if Fleur and I had never met. Then maybe she wouldn't be getting sick."

"Hey," Ginny cooed as she place a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Don't say that, I'm sure Fleur would rath-" There was a sudden, and heavy, pounding on the door as both girls looked up and saw Ron burst through. "RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny roared as she stood up and seethed in the man's direction. "Could you not wait a moment?! What if Hermione or I would've been changing?!"

"Sorry!" Ron blurted as he blushed softly and then shook his head. Even at twenty-one, he was still, essentially, a teenage boy that didn't think things through. "But, it's snowing in London right now and Harry, the twins and I all wanna head there to see it!"

"Snowing?" Hermione's brow furrowed softly as she shook her head and looked out the window, in the direction London would be. "That's what that giant cloud is? But, it's too early for it to be snowing there."

"Who cares?" The man mused with a goofy grin. "Just grab the heaviest coat ya got and let's go already!" Both girls looked at each other as Ron dashed out of the room like a giddy child

x-x

_Aren't you cold? _Fleur flinched when she heard the airy voice. She'd been sitting on her couch, knees bent up and arms encircling them with her head huddled down. She'd been too tired to do anything lately. Her blue eyes glanced up at the clock and she groaned when it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon already. Where had the time gone? She'd just gotten out of the shower it seemed. A breath left her lungs and turned to mist as she closed her eyes once more and rested her forehead against her knees. _You should be taking revenge._

"For what?" Fleur asked out loud, not even bothering to lift her head to see if anyone was actually in her presence. "What has revenge ever accomplished?"

_You've been betrayed, lied to. Heartbroken. _The voice was right in her ear, so close, but she felt no warmth from another body or anything indicating there was anyone in the same room. _Revenge would help you feel better, make you stronger._

"I don't desire strength." The Veela sighed as she held her legs tighter and clenched her jaw as a sharp sting stabbed her heart. "I just desire Hermione."

_She hurt you, left you for that man. _The voice was right. Hermione had left Fleur, had told her she loved her and then left her to be alone and suffer with this illness. But had she really betrayed Fleur? _She's the betrayer. You need to accept that. Accept and embrace it. Feed off it. Let the anger and pain make you stronger. Let it make you cold._

Fleur's eyes snapped open as she lifted her head and looked around the room frantically. It was abnormally cold in her flat, the air was sharp and stinging as she breathed in and exhaled fog. This wasn't normal. She narrowed her cerulean eyes and shook her head vigorously before clenching her hands into fists.

"I know what you are, _demon._" She hissed out loud as she looked for a shadow, a movement that let her know she wasn't going insane. "I know what you've come for and I won't let you. My heart belongs to Hermione and I'd rather die than let you have it!" There was a soft cackling in Fleur's mind as she looked around again to find nothing. Her heart was racing and she swallowed hard when she saw the faint glint of ice crystals hanging in the air.

_Oh my little Veela. _The voice crooned as Fleur stood and moved to the thermostat to turn up the heat. _You're already broken. It won't take much longer for you to mull on how your mate lied to you, left you. She's the betrayer and you're the reckoning. Embrace it. Embrace the cold and the pain. _

"No." Fleur groaned as she felt her body get heavier. "No...she didn't betray me."

_Stop lying to yourself, little bird. _Fleur growled as her hands moved to her ears to try and block out the offending voice. _Broken Veelas are mine, they always have been, they always will be. In the long run, you'll thank me for making you strong, empty. _

"No!" The Veela released an agonizing cry as she looked down through teary eyes and saw ice forming at her feet. "I don't want to become one of you!" Sparks flickered around the witch's hand as she aimed down and a blast of fire engulfed the floor around her. "I won't let you have my heart!" The inferno seemed to bounce back as the ice continued to crystallize around her legs. Fleur was losing strength. The cold washing over her body like a tidal wave and her magic was waning.

_Deep down, _The airy words were almost sad as the spoke and Fleur shuddered as the ice reached her waist. _You've already accepted that your lover betrayed you. _

"No..." The tears were streaming down Fleur's cheeks as she shook her head and gritted her teeth. The ice capturing her in a crystal prison.

_If you hadn't accepted it, _Fleur cried out and tried to break the ice away with her hands. _You wouldn't be changing. _

"NO!" Fleur's final cry was choked off as the ice finally encased her neck and head. Her eyes squeezed shut as the tears froze against her cheeks and her voice was stifled into silence.

_I'm you, Fleur. _The voice mused in her head as Fleur's mind finally started to fade as the cold enveloped her senses. _I'm all you'll have for the rest of eternity._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So...this is sort of taking a Frozen twist...which I really didn't plan but it sort of works. ANYWAYS, thank you all for your reviews and follows/faves I love them and love to know there are people out there enjoying my stories :D Please ignore any typos i will fix them at some point in the future and enjoy this installment :)**

* * *

Blue Christmas

Part Trois

The snow swirled gently as the four friends apparated into Diagon Alley and Hermione shivered as she felt the cold bite at her exposed face. Snow usually didn't start falling until February in London, yet here it was, flurrying around the four as they made their way down the alley. The thick black clouds seemed to be converging over a certain area of town as they neared the twins' shop. Ron didn't waste any time jogging into the shop and retrieving his brothers from work.

"I don't ever remember it being this cold last year." Hermione sighed as she watched the large flakes fall from the sky. She reached out and caught one in her gloved hand, her mind wandering to Fleur. Her brow furrowed as she watched the snow flake and realized that it wasn't melting, it was that cold.

"It seems rather odd that it'd be snowing so early into December." Luna mused as she looked up to the sky with indifferent pale blues. "I wonder if something is causing it."

"Like what?" Ginny asked as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and shivered. "You think the twins could've made something to make it snow like this?"

"With those two," Harry chuckled as he watched Ron come out of the shop. "It's possible. If they did, I just hope they know how to make it stop before they bury London."

"Hermione," The brunette turned towards Luna who was looking off in the distance. "Do you think Fleur would like to join us today?" Hermione was about to speak, but Ron joined them and must've heard the end of Luna's question.

"What about Viktor?" He asked, a little out of breath as he huffed. "Isn't he still in town?"

"He's actually meeting with a few friends today for lunch." Hermione answered as she looked around and suddenly noticed that Diagon Alley was abnormally empty. "And, I'm not sure if Fleur would want to hang out with us in the cold. She was never fond of it."

"That's an understatement." Ginny scoffed and Hermione offered a small smile, remembering how the part-Veela had reacted during her fourth year. "During the tournament I never saw her without a heavy jacket and her scarf, even during meals. Although," The red head tapped her chin in thought as a conniving grin spread on her lips. "It would be funny to have her join us for a snow ball fight." That's all it took for most of the group to agree on going to see Fleur at her flat and see if she'd be willing to join them for their day of play in the cold.

x-x

When Fleur woke, she was lying on the floor of her flat. Ice sheeting the ground and climbing it's way harshly up her walls in jagged spires, frosting the windows to the point where no light could break through. She shook her head, what had happened? There was another voice.

"No," She whispered as she closed her eyes, trying to recall the body less voice. "No, it was my voice. Mine." A heavy sigh escaped her lungs as she stood, her legs shaky and surprisingly warm with the frozen air around her. Her eyes averted down to her hands to see her veins churning a deep blue that was very slowly making its way up her arms. "Oh no."

Fleur wasted no time rushing into her bathroom, slipping only once as she rounded the corner and shoved the door open. She gasped when she saw the ice encasing the shower and climbing up the sink. The mirror was almost completely coated in frost as she moved forward, bringing her hand up to scrape it away. Another sharp inhalation as she saw her eyes glowing a cold, almost white blue and the silvery blonde locks glittered with a sheen of deep, dark cobalt when it shone under the light.

"Oh gods," Her voice came out broken and soft as her hand touched the reflective surface, hoping this was a dream, a nightmare. The black was half way up her forearms now and Fleur began to hyperventilate. Her hands came up frantically to rip her shirt open to reveal the only part of her body that wasn't snow white.

Her heart was still beating steadily, glowing even, past the paper white skin she now adorned. It was weak, even with her heart pounding, the sound, the feeling, it was weak, dying. She placed a hand over it and felt the faint thrum that was starting to calm her nerves. Her heart was still hers, still alive, still warm. Fleur had heard the stories of the Yuki-onna, the demon that possesses women's hearts, freezes them solid and manifests in broken Veelas. It had been a myth for so long, but Fleur was living it now, watching it take over her body. Her own doubt and fear was turning her to ice.

If she let the emptiness and heartbreak consume her, she'd become the demon and wander the earth for eternity luring people to their frigid tombs. Fleur was only part-Veela, so the change wasn't as complete as it normally would be. Her human side was fighting to keep her heart closed off from the offending demonic aura, but her Veela wanted this. A part of her wanted Hermione to see what her betrayal had turned her into, caused her to do. And the more she thought like that, she felt her body grow colder and the more accustomed to the biting frost she became.

"Deep down," Her mouth formed the words, but her mind went hazy as she heard them echo back into her ears. "A part of you wanted this, or the change wouldn't have happened." Fleur snapped out of her stupor and shook her head vigorously, squeezing her eyes shut to try and gain focus on her situation.

"No." She huffed as her hands grasped the frozen porcelain of the sink and she tried to ground herself to something, anything, that was going to keep her from losing her conscious mind. "No, Hermione loves me. She didn't betray me, I let her leave. I didn't fight hard enough. This is my fault."

Deep in her mind something stirred. A chasm of doubt and fear was building steadily until the Veela almost collapsed from the numbness in her limbs. The tingling feeling that sent her to her knees with a yelp of pain.

"If Hermione loves me," Her voice whispered, forlornly, as if she knew the curse was winning. Knew that Fleur didn't want this. Her own blood was fighting against her. "Then why did she leave? I shouldn't have to fight for someone to stay if they already love me. She knew what would happen, she knew I would suffer and still..." The last thought was breaking Fleur, making her realize that even though Hermione claimed to love her so, she wasn't going through the same agony that Fleur was. "She left me."

The emptiness washed over the part-Veela as she released a cry of agony and felt the last bit of her belief that Hermione truly did care for her be engulfed in darkness. She felt the part of her that wanted to hang out, finally slip away as her vision was shrouded in black and her hands came up to grasp the sides of her head as her jaw clenched. A shrill scream echoed in her head, and it wasn't until she looked in the mirror that she saw it was her own shriek. The reflective glass shattered as the rest of the bathroom was encased in a thick tomb of ice. Crystals falling softly, elegantly in the air as she finally stood and exhaled slowly.

There were frosted tears left on her cheeks as a pale hand reached up to brush them away. Her head dropped slightly, shimmering silver locks fell over her eyes as the dying light reflected the icy blue from them. She wasn't cold anymore. Her body ceased to tremble from the biting air around her as she looked up and saw her many reflections in the ice around her.

Glacial blue eyes stared curiously at the sleeping form that her image reflected. A girl with silvery blonde hair and deep blue, defeated eyes. Skin that was pale, but far from white, and a hand over her heart. Her head tilted inquisitively at her reflection and a hand rose to press her palm against the frozen barrier as her reflection did the same. The white-blue eyes were emotionless as they stared into tearing blue orbs that seemed to beg her to stay, not to leave.

The faintest thrum could be heard and the two visions of Fleur reached up to move the neck of her shirt down and to the left. Her reflection still had a bright, warm red light radiating from her and faded blue orbs glanced down to see the faintest of pinks flicker behind her skin. Fleur scowled as she clenched her fist and exited the bathroom, her reflection following her faithfully, as reflections do.

_"Don't do this." _The reflection spoke. Fleur turned to it and there was pleading in her eyes. _"Please, don't leave without me. We aren't like this. You don't want to be like this." _Fleur stopped at her fireplace where her reflection stood still, eyes still begging and heart still beating steadily. Fleur's actual heart had slowed with the change. The faint pink glow only beat once every minute and it seemed to be getting slower. She felt a shred of doubt for what she'd become, but just a shred as she looked away, brow furrowed over pale cerulean. _"Please." _

Fleur looked back to her reflection, her human soul trapped in the ice. And then she looked past her to the pictures that were placed so neatly on the mantle of the fireplace. A particular image stood out to her. A picture taken last year of Hermione and Fleur sitting on a bench in the park. The blonde had her head laid on the younger witch's lap as Hermione's free hand combed through her blonde strands while her other held up a small book.

"Why do you allow this suffering?" Fleur asked herself as she looked at her reflection and waited for an answer. "Why do you let us go through such agony without action? She's not coming back."

_"You don't know that." _

"It's been a year." She continued with a growl as her hands tightened into fists and she felt her muscles contract all at once. "It's been a year and she's with him!" Fleur flourished her arm and a spike of ice flew across the room and embedded itself in a portrait she had of her and Viktor from the Triwizard Tournament. "It's always been him and it always will be."

_"Hermione loves us," _Reflective Fleur lamented softly as she had moved to the wall that her demonic counterpart was facing, posture the same except for her expression. _"Both of us." _

"She never loved the Veela." Glacier blue eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at her opposite. "Never did she actually fall in love with the Veela or she'd be here now and I wouldn't be."

_"Don't do this." _The reflection pleaded again as Fleur shook her head and huffed.

"I have to." White blonde strands were pushed back as Fleur ran her fingers through them, feeling the delightfully cold, satin feel against her skin. "It's in my nature." She walked towards her large window and with a flick of her wrist, an icy wind blew it open, the warmer, winter air from outside wafting in and irritating Fleur's skin. "I desire nothing more than to make her regret what she's done to me," As Fleur stepped up on the window sill, she looked sideways once more to see her reflection next to her, for once her expression matching the desolate look in her reflection. "Done to us." The wind and snow began to wrap around her, and with a few strong gusts, Fleur was gone.


End file.
